Jump
by Errol's Feather
Summary: SQW Day 4: canon divergence au Due to a fight Emma and Regina for some odd reason ends up portal jumping and ends inside the Divergent universe. To get back home two have mend fences and work together.


_**Author's Note: I know this story could have been longer and more detailed, so I am sorry if it seemed rushed. I may however make a longer and similar story on a later point. This is mostly because I was challanged to do this and well I love both divergent and once. Also one of the many reasons why I might do this again. I still hope whoever reads it likes it. **_

* * *

_**JUMP**_

"Jump!" Emma heard someone next to her say, confused she looked around in the moving train.

"I can't…" she said, swallowing hard.

"Just do it!" a woman beside her said.

Emma didn't argue just jumped, hearing a thump behind her as she rolled onto the roof, and looked around. Regina, only it wasn't her, well it was but a younger version.

What the hell was going on?! She looked down her body, then feeling her face, knowing she was younger as well, sixteen to be more precise. But where they hell were they and why. She tried to remember what happened moments before, looking at Regina that brushed some dust of her black pants, looking back at her, confused and annoyed.

"So who are going to jump first this time," the older woman, a redhead looked at the end of the roof.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we Swan?" Regina raised a brow at Emma, looking at her. Emma could clearly see the fear in her eyes. The blonde walked over and took her head as they walked to the edge of the roof jumping. She closed them until she felt the life line under them. She giggled, so did Regina, looking at her. What a rush!

"Two at once, that got to be the first, what are your names?" she heard a male voice ask.

"Swan," Emma let out as she got off the safety net. Regina followed right after her as she said, "Regina, just Regina."

"First jumpers are Swan and Regina," he called up, before he turned to them saying, "Welcome to Dauntless initiates, that way."

* * *

Emma walked in the direction he was nodding, swallowing hard. Dauntless, this was so not good, that meant they were for some reason or another stranded in a book.

"Swan, care to share what is going inside that stupid brain of yours," Regina snarled next to her ear. She didn't care much for reliving her teen life all over again.

"I know where we are, but not how we got here," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean where are we?" Regina asked, still confused as she added, "Never mind why are we teenagers all of a sudden?!"

"I think we have to be teenagers to be initiates here. You know the book Henry has been reading lately, were are trapped in it, meaning that we have to go through a series of tests like fighting and so on to prove ourselves," Emma said, looking at her.

"So you are saying that due to our argument we are trapped inside a book?" Regina was confused. It was not like they hadn't been portal jumping before, but this…

"Yes, and no I don't know how to get back, so for now we are stuck here," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I guess we have to make the best of it then," she said with a huff, walking away from her. Emma sighed heavily as she followed, knowing as usual this was her fault.

* * *

It was about a couple of weeks later, Emma was sitting on the bed in her room, or rather the dormitory. She was rubbing a sore shoulder, looking over at Regina that lay a couple of beds further down, she was sleeping exhausted. So far they were doing great, the challenges so far had been easy she felt. They were at the top of the list, but tomorrow she knew that they were going into their fear landscapes. Emma had overheard the instructors talk.

Her mind going back to the fight that had most likely sent them there. She and Regina had been sneaking behind everyone's back for about two months, seeing each other. They were more than friends and this night Henry was out with David and Mary Margaret to see a movie. Emma had said she would watch Neal, because that meant she could call Regina to come over. Her baby brother had behaved ever so good and made no trouble at all, so she and Regina had started to watch a romantic comedy, however they had focused more on making out than the movie. That was how their parents found them as the movie had ended sooner than planned, of course there had been questioning and so on, and Regina had been upset by the whole thing. From there it escalated and there was a flash of light and now they were here. The brunette had hardly spoken to her in the last week.

Emma sighed as she curled up in bed wishing that she was curling up with Regina instead. She missed her so much, even if she was right there, it was just not the same. Even a snappy comment had been better than this.

Regina got a quick instruction as to how the fear landscape would work the next morning by Four the instructor. She found the name weird, but she didn't ask.

She felt a prinking of the syringe that provided her with the fluid that would show her the fear landscape. At first it was black and quiet, the a character came to view. Her mother, Regina froze at once. She felt like a little girl all over again, curling up to protect her from her rage.

"You insolent child," she hissed, raising her hand.

"No, I didn't do it, please," it was a whisper escaping her.

She felt it the lashes against her back and screamed out in pain, whispering, "Daddy, make her stop, please."  
She saw him approaching, seeing them talk and Cora take her anger out on him, they were younger she was younger, and now she ran, faster, faster. She was on top of a cliff hearing a scream, she looked over it, seeing him fall, her father, she screamed out to capture him, but it was too late. She kneeled to the floor, crying, hearing a familiar voice, "Mommy, what is wrong?"

"Henry, I am fine," she said, getting up to look at him, he was older. He had a backpack over his shoulder and suitcase in his hand.

"I will be back on vacations you know," even his voice was older. She went over and hugged him, whispering, "I know you will, I am just used to having you here that is all."

"I know, I will miss your cooking," he kissed her cheek.

"Drive safely and call me when you get there," she said, hugging him tight. She looked out the door, Emma waiting by the car, a red Chevrolet, she was older too.

"I will," he kissed her again, smiling at her. Her little boy was leaving her and she was left all alone. Tears in her eyes as she waved goodbye, inside her it was screaming, "Please don't go, I don't want to be left all alone again." As she closed her door she fully started to cry as she faded into and unknown blackness.

She opened her eyes and looked at Four saying, "Three fears only, now that is impressive. Send Swan in next will you."

Regina nodded, all she could get out stuttering was, "Thank you."

* * *

Tears still streaming as she came out to the other initiates. Emma looked at her a bit surprised knowing it would take a lot to make her cry. She got up at once, going to embrace her when she said, "Not now, you need to go in."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked her, stroking some tears away from her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Worse," said Regina with a very heavy sigh as she walked towards the dormitories. Emma swallowed hard before she walked in, preparing for the worst.

Emma settled in the chair and waiting for the syringe. She hated to admit that this to hear was weird. Having seen the movie and read the books. Still it was completely different being trapped in this world.

Her thoughts faded as she focused soon finding herself as a seven year old girl in a blue dress, she was outside the orphanage seeing another girl get taken away. With sad eyes. The couple had looked at Emma first, but she was just not perfect enough. Small tears in her eyes as she ran inside, curling up on the bed. Only for a second thought as she whispered, "I will find a love once."

And there it was, she was with Neal, they were happy and then he was gone, falling off a cliff, she screamed, that wasn't real it was not how it happened. Graham was eaten by a wolf, and Hook lost at sea, it was all a mess. Stop this isn't real! And it stopped then she saw Regina and Henry, happy in the mansion, they were playing a game of hearts, the irony, but then…A spider a huge spider came crawling, Emma was paralyzed with fear as it came to bite them both. They shivered then dropped dead on the floor. She ran over, she was alone again and tears in her eyes. She held them close her loves as she screamed out in agony as the spider came closer and closer.

As it faded out to black she heard Four's voice, "Easy Swan, easy."

Emma was shivering all over, looking at him snarling, "Stay off me, you sadist."

* * *

He frowned but didn't say anything, she marched out and towards the dormitory, finding Regina curled up on her bed, crying, shivering. Her guard all down. Emma had not thought she would see her this broken down, so clearly this had been really bad. Emma sat down beside her putting a hand on her shoulder saying, "What happened?"

"It was horrible, first mommy punished me all over again, then father died and then you and Henry left," she whispered in a soft tone.

"You…you only had three?!" Emma managed to get out.

"That is your reaction, it was horrible," said Regina, a small snap in her voice.

"I am just surprised, no one has ever have less fears that Four and that is really impressive. Now we together should find out how to conquer our fears. How did you get out of the situation with your mother?" Emma wondered, looking at her with tender eyes.

"I ran, as I used to do back then, I should have stood up and faced her shouldn't I?" she wondered. It seemed logical now, but it didn't in that very moment.

"I think so, at least that is what they do in the books. Only Tobias or Four gets obsessed with his and go back in over and over," Emma said with a nod.

"I see, so if I face mother, come to terms with father's death not being real and accept that Henry and you are leaving…?" she tried.

"Only he would most likely come back, maybe I was just driving him off to college and then coming back," said Emma, stroking her cheek before kissing it.

"I will keep that in mind for next time, now let us tackle yours," Regina said, in a soft tone. She knew she shouldn't be so upset with Emma, she knew she was there for her. She even know it wasn't all her fault it was there, she took a deep breath saying, "I am sorry about how I have been acting towards you lately."

"It is okay, but I appreciate you saying it. My fears are a bit more complex than yours. The first I was very young and stuck back at the orphanage seeing another girl being taken instead of me. Then Neal, Graham and Hook dying in a various ways. I think I know how to handle that. The worst however was a poisons spider killing you and Henry then coming for me," said Emma, shivering lightly.

"I would never thought you being afraid of spiders, but you got to listen to me okay. Henry is okay and I am okay and neither one is going to be killed by a spider, next time use your magical powers to kill it," Regina said in a soft tone, kissing her cheek.

"Why didn't I think of that, see this is why we work so well together, and I will try to do that, if you will stand up to Cora," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Alright, we can do this, even if we are stuck here, we still have each other," said Regina and leaned in for a kiss. The blonde returned it, holding her close, as she broke it she said, "At least my parents won't barge in on us here."

Regina laughed saying, "I will give you that one."

Emma couldn't help but pinning her to the bed, playfully wrestling her, making nothing but giggles escape her red lips. She laughed to, forgetting their situation and just enjoying the moment they spend.

* * *

As the weeks went by Emma and Regina got both stronger and fitter, they learned how to fight by hand and weapon, jump from roof top to roof top and how to better handle their fears. They still had a way to go, but slowly they made their way to the top of the initiative lists. Of course they had competitive that were good, but they somehow managed to go past them. They had even gotten tattoos as part of the dauntless tradition. Regina had gotten an apple three on the lower part of her back, spreading it's branches a bit upward, with the names of her parents, Emma and Henry. Emma had gone for a red apple with a sword through it on her chest. In fact she was starting to get used to being there. It was in a way less careless and worrisome than it was at home, even Regina seemed to ease into it. She was at the moment sitting in the diner hall drinking a glass of apple cider, toasting to how wonderful life was and how great it was to be a dauntless. She was happy Emma knew really happy. It also gave her a better view of what Regina might have been like when she was younger. Sweet and full of life. Even if she missed, Henry, her family and Hook she in a way didn't want this time with her to end.

Regina looked over at her smiling as she said, "Will you join us, Swan?"  
Right now she didn't have many worries in the world. Her only worry might be to manage to get past the fear landscape the following morning, other than that if there was enough burgers for dinner. She was starving after a hard exercise.

* * *

Emma held Regina's hand as she whispered, "You can do this, we practiced a lot for this."

The brunette smile, her dark hair in a neat ponytail, her black leather jacket was hanging loosely over her shoulder. She gave Emma a peck on the cheek nodding as she entered the room where Four was waiting for her.

"Ready, Regina?" he wondered, she was getting better at handling her fear landscape.

"I am ready," she nodded, settling in the chair, getting ready for the syringe. She felt a minor pain and the fluid entering her body. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

First there was nothing, then she heard her mother, her angry voice and her footsteps coming closer. A shiver running through the young Regina, slowly she got up and faced her mother saying, "I am not afraid of you, you are just a memory."  
As Cora came closer, looking at her as in shock, the scenery changed and she was at the cliff seeing her father fall. She grasped him this time, pulling him in. She hugged him closely, whispering, "Goodbye daddy," then she pushed him out. She looked at him falling for a couple of minutes, tears still in her eyes.  
Again the scene changed and she watched Emma and Henry by the car ready to leave. With teary eyes she looked at Emma saying, "Please hurry back, drive safely."  
"I always do," Emma said, Henry ran over giving her a kiss on the cheek promising to come back the following weekend. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head gently telling him to be a good boy. She didn't feel so badly about him leaving now.

She opened her eyes moments later hearing Four say, "Well done Regina."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. He gave her an approving nod before he let her out. She went out to Emma saying, "I nailed it!"

"I know you would," said she and kissed her lovingly.

"Swan, you are up," said Four, making Emma come into the room. She smiled saying, "Let's get this over with."

"Alright," he smiled back, she had came a long way from calling him a sadist. She nodded and he carefully let the syringe go into her neck. This time she didn't cry at the orphanage, she knew she would find a family, she just had to wait until she got older. Neal's death she managed to swing so it happened the right way and she said goodbye, Graham the same. As for Hook she stood fast by the fact that he was alive and he would not die for a long time. Then it was only Regina, Henry and the spiders left, she would not let them die. Not this time.

She walked into the kitchen, seeing them and the spider. She took a deep breath and focused, letting her powers crush it. Regina looked at her startled seeing the evidence of what was left of the spider. She went over to hug her whispering, "My hero."

Emma smiled as she opened her eyes bringing her back to reality and Four. He smiled at her saying, "You did well, Swan."

"Thanks," she said as she ran out, hugging Regina saying, "I did it, I did it!"

Regina hugged her hard and kissed her lips lovingly. She gasped as she saw light appearing around them and a wirlwind dragging them back to Snow and Charming's living room. She smiled when she saw them back at their true age, but still in dauntless outfits. She kissed Emma again, "We did it, we are back."

"Mom, mom, what happened, where have you been?" Henry asked confused as they had been gone for almost three weeks.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you kid," Emma said and ruffled his head with a soft laugh. Regina smiled also.

"So?" she heard Snow say, arms crossed over her chest.

"We are dating and there is nothing you can do to stop us, she is my happiness," Regina stated, not letting Emma go. Emma nuzzled her cheek thinking that this time Regina had done well, really well.

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
